


Opal's Jogging Fail

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Love, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: Inspired by a conversation that also spawned this pic: https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/650050375906361344/668260123537571860/image0.pngBy the amazing https://aryion.com/g4/user/QuartzLover913After you finish drooling over the amazing gallery, come back and finish reading this.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 28





	Opal's Jogging Fail

"Amethyst!!" Said quartz paused, fifth pizzaritto in hand to meet the gaze of her enraged girlfriend. "'Sup P?"

"You're weight! That's what's up! Have you even looked in a mirror lately?" Pearl was clearly upset, but Amethyst couldn't understand why. "It's just a few extra pounds. No biggie."

Pinching her brow meant Pearl was trying to not turn this into a fight. Good. Those were too exhausting anyways.

"Amethyst. I love you, but your weight is getting a little out of hand." Thin hands grabbed onto a purple gut with no warning. "This is inches from reaching your knees and let's face it your tank top is almost a sports bra."

Amethyst just shrugged and downed the pizzaritto to an exasperated sigh. "You forgot I got an ass eating my shorts and that I" giving her gut a jiggling slap "make this look good." Pearl intensified her glare. "You're going jogging. Right now."

\--------------------

With her hair tied up, ear buds in place and a wallet snuggled deep in her cleavage, Amethyst prepared for her weekly *jog*. Much to Pearl's annoyance, the purple gem's weight only kept climbing and she couldn't figure out why since she trusted her girlfriend, so she reworked her schedule to join her.

"Since your weight isn't going down, I'm going to help you." Amethyst tried to hide the eye roll. "It's a jog Pearl. I can handle one no problem." Gentle fingers tickled her double chin. "I know that you enjoy eating and I am just trying to make it so you can still enjoy everything else you love. It's hard to watch a sunset together when you can't get out of the house."

The quartz tried to suppress the shiver that ran through her at the mental image of herself stuffing her face only breaking to kiss Pearl or unleash a belch that would send her body into sensational jiggle. Thankfully Pearl mistook her fantasy for something else. "If you are really struggling, then maybe I need to help you in a more intimate way." Amethyst raised her head when Pearl locked lips and it clicked.

Opal wasn't quite sure how to interpret her flabby stomach, meaty arms and significantly larger ass, but she knew her goal was to jog. Making her way out, she couldn't help but notice how nice her softer form felt. Those thoughts were replaced with the onslaught of food smells when she reached the boardwalk.

The pearl part of her tried to ignore the growl in her stomach and reasoned that she didn't even have money on her. The amethyst part reached in between her now sweaty breasts and pulled out the wallet. After an internal conflict under the hot sun, Opal stopped for ice cream and didn't get back to her jog until the wallet was empty.

When they unfused at home, Amethyst noted how Pearl was definitely a bit bloated as she was being scolded. The small change was almost enough to distract her from what her girlfriend said. "Since I can't keep you from eating, then I am just going to manage how much. When we go jogging Opal is only allowed to eat what she can afford. Got it?"

It should come as no surprise that Amethyst came up with a bit of a devious plan. Each jog when Opal stopped for a snack, the wallet was just a dollar fuller than last time. This of course left her and her components fuller.

Amethyst's gain, while present, wasn't as noticeable as Pearl's. The bloating soon became a rising muffin top while her ass began to jiggle as she walked. Even her breasts, once flat, were approaching B-cups. The real surprise was that Pearl did not seem upset with her newfound curves.

This became abundantly clear when Amethyst caught her adding a couple dollars to the jogging wallet. The fantasy of immobile lard changed from purple to periwinkle and it was becoming hard to tell whose fantasy it was anymore. 

\-----------------------------

Opal waddled her way home, too stuffed to even finish her jog, like the last three times. Her stomach almost reached her knees, blocking the view of her tree trunk legs as they slowly moved and caused her titanic ass to wobble. Rubbing her fat stomach from muscle memory alone as her breasts had grown enough to block her view. "Losing all this weight is too much w-OOORRPP-rk."


End file.
